leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Varus/@comment-14081808-20140709005055/@comment-14081808-20140710050751
@ShinzoNagama A lot to cover, but I'll try and get through it all... I respect Barrier, but for an ADC with no escapes and little CC without wasting his ult, Varus needs the potential to get the hell out of dodge more than temporary health. All your starting items are either going to be used up/sold later anyway, so sure go with the flask. Not going to argue that one. You are right in that it delays your build's AP, but early AD and lifesteal makes sure you get there without having the enemy Jungler and ADC punish you for your choice. This will become more apparent in a few weeks when the novelty of AP Varus wears off and people realize "Oh, you picked Varus? Let me just harass/kill you for the first 10-15 minutes before you get both Rabadon's and Nashor's." As for Sorcerer's Boots over Berzerker Greaves, when you are doing +45% health damage with full stack detonation, 15 MPen isn't helping your damage all that much since you are already doing a ****ton. It is MUCH more important that you get additional stacks than that you get your stack to do even 300 extra damage from 15 MPen. The concept for Abyssal is to combine your Defense item and your MPen item into one, and leave room for Runaan's. If you don't think Runaan's is worth it ever, then by all means choose another defensive option and another AP item for more damage. If "no amount of MR is going to save you lategame from any burst caster", then why bother getting BV? Pay 2750 for a shield that blocks one spell (or one instance of it, like Ahri's Fox-Fire)? It's not even cleanse, which you can use when you want so people can eliminate it with a damage spell and save the CC for when it's popped. The choice of SV is to provide better sustain with the constant health regen, something that the BV will never do (The heal from BV will only ever heal 90 every 10 seconds upon taking damage or having the shield popped; but if you are running or seiging, the ability to sit back and ACTUALLY heal up instead of going back to base will help a great deal more in extended engagements). I, again, disagree with your focus on damage because until it is all put together your W damage isn't going to be spectacular, but the slower that they are applied, the more difficult your life will be. 30 AP vs 40% AS? Even in your build, 30 AP gives .6% more health damage per stack to a max of 1.8% when fully stacked. That's more important than almost ALL of your full build AS with matching CDR? On an AA-based burst champion? What? THAT confuses me. If the Investment for BT is too much anymore, that I can understand and sympathize. Blade of the Ruined King is an excellent alternative especially since the buffs that it received and the AS fits in nicely with your lategame build. However, Q fully channeled has a 1.6 AD ratio and even out of the gate has a 1.0 AD ratio. It's almost a shame to waste them, though I can't fault making other choices. The purpose of this build is to get significant damage from your AP Items without having to sacrifice a weak early/midgame as well as have increased seige potential. If you want to make whatever sacrifices are necessary to a full AD/AP build, go right ahead, but this is an experiment in thinking outside the box where cool stuff happens. @Emicha If you buy just the Vamp Sceptre and B.F.Sword without upgrading to BT, then there was not really any point in getting any of it to begin with, or at least not the B.F.Sword. Just wait out the 50g and get a Needlessly Large Rod. I honestly would not care what final upgrade from Vampire Sceptre someone got after the buffs to BotRK and ER (forgot it had CDR... WHOOOO!!!), but BT shield + Runaan's helps slow the burst death. :P @Odaswifteye Thanks for the reminder, though I never have problems with mana when I play Varus. :) The CDR is very nice though. @Herzog de Puce You know what I'm talking about. They obviously haven't tried it at all because it sounds stupid and crazy, but it's nowhere near as terrible an idea as they make it sound. I'll revise and switch BT to BotRK, especially with the buffs I forgot it received. GO % KILLS! XD